


Instincts

by StarFox



Series: The 100 Daemon AU [5]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFox/pseuds/StarFox
Summary: The world needs more coffee shop AU's





	

**Author's Note:**

> See the introduction to this series for more information
> 
> Daemon list: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wViQ_15yKlix9b06QZUP8PIeAFy7qSzSzUgdIhC0_FA/edit?usp=sharing

Clarke drummed her fingers on the counter in boredom, leaning on her side. She reeked of coffee grounds and burned milk. Her apron had something sticky on it. She let out the 15th consecutive sigh in the last 40 minutes and Asher let out a low growl.

“We only have 20 more minutes. Can you give it a rest?” He said, his stubby tail flicking against the counter where he was sprawled out.

“Oh, seriously?” Clarke retorted. “You’re telling me to give it a rest when you’ve been lying around our whole shift?”

Asher showed his teeth and waved his paw up and down. “No thumbs, sorry.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed again, leaning back on the counter. In 10 minutes Monty should be here to replace her and in 20 she would be gone. Not somewhere fun of course, but home to study. Her pre-med courses were getting heavier and her double shifts at the coffee shop were really not helping. She needed to have a talk with Kane about hiring more people.

Clarke counted the seconds as they went by, Asher’s tail swishing in time as well. 

Just as she counted two minutes to when Monty would get there, the door chimed. Clarke straightened herself up and glanced at the door.

A girl entered, her brown hair tied back in braids, a book in her hands. Her eyes were on the pages as she pushed the door wide with her hip. Following her was her daemon, a very large cat with dark black and brown mottled fur. He slunk in through the door and followed the girl as she walked to the counter. Asher had sat up and was now crouched on the edge of the counter, eyes stuck on the other cat.

Clarke cleared her throat and said, “Hi, welcome to The Ark, what can I get you?” 

The girl's eyes were still on the pages. “Uhh... hi.” She said, finally looking up. Her eyes met Clarke’s and she blinked. Her eyes were a nice, calm green. “Can I just have a large coffee?”

Easy order. “Yeah, coming right up!” Clarke said, turning to the machine. Asher was still crouched and looking at the girl’s daemon. Her daemon was staring right back and they seemed to be having some sort of silent communication. Clarke pulled the lever of the coffee machine, watching the dark liquid spill into the cup. She sent a questioning vibe towards Asher. He didn’t move and didn’t respond. Clarke shrugged and filled the cup the rest of the way. Putting the lid on it, she turned back towards the front of the counter. The girl was still reading the passage from her book.

“Interesting read?” Clarke probed. The girl’s eyes darted to the end of the page, finishing what she was reading. She looked up at Clarke.

“Uh, what?” She closed the book and reached out for the coffee.

“I said, ‘Interesting read?’” Clarke repeated, already regretting trying to start a conversation with someone who obviously didn’t want to talk.

“Oh!” she said, less distracted. “Yeah, sort of. I have a class in 30 minutes and I needed to finish up some reading. I’m taking a classics elective and a lot of it’s pretty interesting.” Clarke looked down at the book in her hands. Ovid’s Metamorphoses. She had read bits and pieces. 

“Yeah, I’ve read a bit. It’s a lot more interesting than medical textbooks.” Clarke glances at Asher on the counter again. He still had his eyes locked on the other cat, but the girl’s daemon was now sitting with his tail wrapped around his feet, looking around the shop like he was bored.

“Yeah, I think anything in medical textbooks would go straight over my head.” The girl laughed. Clarke smiled. She felt the need to continue the conversation, but couldn’t think of anything else interesting to say.

“Well…” Clarke began awkwardly. “Have a nice class.” The girl had seemed to notice how intently Asher was staring at her daemon and her brow furrowed.

“Yeah. Thanks… Clarke.” she said, peering at Clarke’s nametag. She turned towards the door and walked out, sticking her book into her bag as she walked. Her daemon padded quietly behind her, not looking back. The tiny bell on the door rang and Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Asher. What the hell?” She said, turning toward him. He had sat up and was now washing his face, licking his paw and rubbing over his feline features. She knew he did that when he didn’t want to talk about something. She walked over and gave him a small shove.

“What?” he said, irritably.

“Why were you acting like a weirdo? She was nice until she noticed you being a freak.”

Asher rolled his eyes. “I was getting a vibe.”

“A vibe? What the hell does that mean?”

“I was just getting a vibe. I don’t know.” He went back to washing his face, meaning the conversation was over. Clarke sighed. The girl’s daemon was interesting. She didn’t remember ever seeing someone with a leopard daemon. They just seemed too big and too wild. But the girl seemed just the opposite. Just then Monty walked through the door, interrupting her thoughts. His hair was sticking out in all directions and his shirt was on backwards. Clarke stuck a cup under the coffee machine and pressed the button to start filling it.

“Monty. It’s 11am. How could you have overslept?” He was notorious for being late or nearly late.

Monty huffed and grabbed an apron from behind the counter. “I stayed up late reading.” His little fennec fox daemon, Farzana, had jumped onto the counter and was nose to nose with Asher. Asher licked his face and the little fox sneezed. It’s always been under debate how much your daemon reflects your personality or habits, but Monty having a little nocturnal fox seemed to just feed into his habit of staying up too late. Monty finished putting on his apron and seemed ready to go. Clarke turned to him and handed him the coffee. He took it gratefully and drank a small sip.

“It’s been super slow this morning so you should be fine for a bit until Kane comes in.” Clarke said. “So try and be awake by then.” She laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, taking another swig of the coffee. “I am great and seeming awake and prepared.” Clarke just rolled her eyes and started wiping down the machines and counter before she left. Nudging Asher, both the daemons jumped off the counter so she could wipe it down. Carefully maneuvering around Farzana in the small space as she made her way to Monty, Clarke finished cleaning.

“You can leave if you want. “Monty said. “Nothing is happening here and I know an extra…” he looked down at his watch. “4 minutes will just make your day.” Clarke laughed.

“Thanks. Good luck with your energy levels.” She said, taking off her apron. She gathered her backpack and strode toward the door. “Take advantage of that unlimited coffee!” Monty waved in her general direction, Farzana perched on his shoulder. Asher trotted behind her as she went out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or request for a scene/AU/pairing/etc? Please leave it in the comments! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
